User talk:Pinklilac
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rin Kon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) OK Hi. I'm 4everNura. I'm also a big beyblade original series fan. I still enjoy the original anime very much. Kai and Tyson are my favourite character of all time.4everNura 10:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Use Template:UserBoxes and Template:UserBox2. If you dont know how to use templates I can tell you or do it for you. If Im talking about the wrong thing then tell me.HazeShot 00:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok theres a example what to do open the template go under Image and add whatever the file name is. HazeShot 18:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Um I would prefer if it would be long, like this and you can do as much as you want! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 12:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes you did the signature right.but i don't know about adding freinds on wikia.4everNura 09:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) What?sorry i can't understand but i think i saw this before.4everNura 11:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) maybe u wrote it accidently.clean those and see if this helps4everNura 11:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) maybe.somebody got mad about the edits4everNura 11:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Beyblade Original I just added a suggestion for beyblade original on Ed 's talk page, what do you think about it? can you help me with the soundtrack page?if you can plz add more songs.4everNura 10:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) well then.thanks. *always be in the game(only the song,i have the lyrics) *round after round *the full tracklist of the let it rip soundtrack that's all.maybe you and i can make the soundtrack page much better.and see if you can find more songs.4everNura 11:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Pinklilak,you have to create the pages of the songs that i gave you in the previous list.The pages are in the catagory soundtrack.Just look for the soundtrack catagory and you'll see.Some of the pages are made by me.By the way,if you really want to know,you have to come on private chat with me.4everNura 06:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks pink.i added you to my friendlist4everNura 11:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pinklilak,are they really choosing new admins?I didn't know about them.And yeah..when I first heard tsubasa's voice,I thought I heard that voice before.That voice was Kai's.Kai and Tsubasa are much similar.4everNura 08:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) pinklilak,we didn't finished our chat4everNura 09:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Yes, you can be my friend. We have some thing in common (I also like Kai) (I don't know what to say....XD) Anyway, thanks for the comment.Sou portuguesa. E os portuguêses são independentes desde 1143 / I'm portuguese. And portugueses are independent since 1143 16:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Chelsea-Cat Hey, Pink i created Shadow Bladers from the movie, help me improve it cuz i dont remember the movie quite clearly. This message was from Duncan Ravenclaw 10:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hey are you on the wiki right now?then come on chat buddy4everNura 11:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) it was me.anyway i already made the page.Beyblade,Let It Rip- the Official Album.4everNura 10:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) r u on the wiki now?if u can do it then u should.and can u come on chat?4everNura 11:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) yo,come on fanon chat4everNura 11:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh Man! something happend with my chat section.really sorry :'(4everNura 12:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pink,I was thinking about making a page of some of the memorable quotes from the original series.Do you think it's a good idea?4everNura 16:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Beyblade 2000: Memorable Quotes.This page is only for the quotes from the first season.I am also thinking of making qoutes pages for the v force and g revolution series.4everNura 09:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Since you're also a big fan of the old series, you must have some strong feelings on the vandalism of some of the character pages.Taahir Vawda 17:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) This quote is from which season? Tyson: Awesome. French cuisine is really good! Kenny: Really? How can you tell? You're shoveling it in so fast, you don't even have time to taste it. Tyson: Do, too. Kenny: This is a seven-course meal, and you're on your tenth. Tyson: Oh, yeah? Then bring on eleven and twelve! Kenny: You've had hors d'oeuvres, soup, salad, fish, mean, and veggies. Tyson: Where's dessert? Kenny: All I'm saying is, remember your manners. Tyson: Oh, you mean I've been using the wrong fork? 4everNura 09:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo Pinklilak,thanks.And you can add quotes of other characters cause it's not only the bladebreakers we remember.But make sure the quotes are from the same seasons.Description would be better.4everNura 10:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks buddy..and i heard the year 3000 song and it's awesome.i'm fixing it4everNura 12:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) yo pink,i think we can have a chat in a new place.http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=BeybladeWiki&uio=d4.my beyblade chat isn't loading up.4everNura 12:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ed didn't give me any replies of my messeges.4everNura 09:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, the WIKIpolice said to not give out personal info, your name, age or your e-mail... -Gingka and Co. 14:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for telling me about this hacker thingy 4everNura 08:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure! We can be friends! And a Chat Mod: I guess they keep Chat safe, I guess... ...kicking the evils XD. -Gingka and Co. 14:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Check out the vid on my blader page.4everNura 06:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hunter has got the highest votes.Thanks and welcome back!4everNura 08:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hey i made that Underdog page!!!{angry face} 4everNura 09:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's ok.Btw nice website u made! 4everNura 09:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) cool,you've joined deviantart.chelsea cat and tsubasaandtoby is there too.4everNura 10:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well making a template is easy but Im not good at making Family tree ones so make a request at the Forum. HazeShot 00:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I want a signature too.I'll tell u if i make one.4everNura 09:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hey id love to be friends! I LOVE BEYBLADE 15:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) TsubasaOtoriFan ps call m Tyler!